Full House
by otkcp
Summary: House learns what it means to have a 'full house'. Warnings: swearing, mentions of drug use, slash, possible sexual content and spanking. Wouse/Hilson   R


Summary: House learns what it means to have a 'full house'.

Warnings: swearing, mentions of drug use, slash, possible sexual content and spanking.

**Chapter One: Of Loss And Grief **

The caskets were closed, being lowered into the ground as a man said a prayer over them. Funerals were not something Dr. Gregory House did often and this time it was even harder he had lost patients, his grandparents and even the occasional friend but this, this was different as he watched them lowered into the ground a single tear rolled down his cheek.

They had been too young for this, for their lives to have ended. It had been an accident a tragic accident that had claimed the lives of his thirty-six year old son Gregory, his wife Gina and their twenty year old daughter Greer. His granddaughter's son, five-year-old Greyer had been at a friend's when the accident had happened, leaving him with any family other than his 'Gee'.

Leaning on his cane for support, House limped over to where the little boy sat next to the family's attorney, the crying boy looked up "Gee, Gee you're here" he sobbed and threw himself into House's arms. He had to sit down, to be able to keep his hold on the little boy "yeah I'm here" he said softly to the kid.

He wasn't really one for the emotional type situations, but he had in his own way loved his son and family and knew that his great grandson was hurting and needed someone familiar to comfort him. House didn't seem old enough to be a great grandfather but he was, he'd been just fifteen when his son had been born; following in his footsteps Gregory's daughter had been born when he was just sixteen and her son when she was fifteen.

He hadn't been in their lives all that much he would visit from time to time and always sent Christmas and birthday cards. He had happened to be visiting when little Greyer had been born, they had ended up stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital and he'd been the one to deliver the baby in the back seat of the car earning Greyer a special bond with his 'Gee'.

The attorney looked at him "and you are?" she asked "Dr, Gregory House" he replied simply still focused on the child in his arms "you were Gregory's father then?" she asked him "Greer's grandfather?" House nodded, biting back the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of his tongue "I believe she left Greyer to you, were you aware of this?"

House was a little shocked at the news; she'd left him her child? "The will sates that if in the event of her death and her parents are unable to care for the minor he is left in the custody of her grandfather, Dr. G House that is you is it not?" House looked at her and replied "yeah that's me" the lawyer nodded "well if you'll come down to my office tomorrow, we'll go over the paperwork"

The lawyer had left after giving him her business card and address "Gee where did Mommy go?" the little boy asked him " she's gone" House started not sure how to explain the reality of death to a five-year-old from his professional and Atheist views.

"I know Gee but where?" Greyer asked again "sometimes things happen and a persons' body doesn't know how to work anymore and if their body doesn't work then they can't stay here anymore" he explained to the boy as best he could.

"And you can't fix 'em anymore?" he stared up at House, eyes wide with wonder and confusion "no, no one can fix them anymore" the boy nodded before slipping off of House's knee and wondering over to the graves of his family "I love you Mommy and Nonnie and Pappy" he blow a kiss to each of them before joining House again "where am I gonna go then Gee, If Mommy and Nonnie and Pappy aren't here to take care of me anymore?"

He wasn't sure what to say, Greyer was meant to go with him, but could he do it? Could he look after a little boy? He and Wilson had recently started a rather new relationship which was already complicated by the fact that he had a fifteen year old son who'd turned up out of nowhere, he had denied he was the father until paternity was proven and it had been.

But Hugo was a teenager and pretty self-sufficient, Greyer on the other hand would need a lot more care but he knew he couldn't leave the kid here, alone he was his after all, maybe not directly but still his "you'll be with me" he told the little boy.

Now how the hell was he going to explain this to Wilson? He had told him he was going to an old friend's funeral, Wilson didn't know about any kids other than Hugo and he certainly didn't know about the grandchildren or the great grandson.

He was going to have to explain a lot and he wasn't looking forward to it.

**A/N: I guess the plot is kinda crazy but I just had to write it =) what do you think?**

_Hugo Greg House "Hugh" (15) Son_

_Julian Laurent House "Judd" (9) Grandson_

_Greyer Johnny House "Grey" (5) Great Grandson _

_(Gregory House Jr (36) son, dead,)_

_(Lauren Blythe House (28) daughter, dead,)_

_(Greer Bliss Gina House (20) Granddaughter, dead,)_

_(Gina Marie Warren-House (36) daughter-in-law, dead,)_


End file.
